Sayang
by Ashellum
Summary: A-Z Male!Malaysia X Male!Indonesia. Reviews, da?
1. A to M

Disclaimer: APH punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Sebel.

Pairing: Male!MalaysiaXMale!Indonesia

Rate: T

Warning: OOC. Gagal. Ancur. Don't like? Don't read, baby~

**A - Ambush**

Tubuh pemuda itu telah dibasahi peluh. Nafasnya berat dan tidak beraturan. Kedua kakinya gemetar kelelahan setelah melawan adiknya tersayang. Tapi, ia tidak menyesal. Akhirnya, perjuangannya terbayar.

Sorak sorai para pendukung mewarnai tribun. Ia tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Suasana suka cita di stadion itu sesuai dengan harapannya.

Adiknya, di sisi lain, tidak dapat menerima fakta bahwa ia telah kalah telak. Ia kalah dengan skor yang cukup jauh. 5-1. Betapa kejam kakaknya itu sehingga tega menjatuhkan adiknya begitu keras. Tapi, mau apa lagi? Memang begitu hasilnya, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubahnya sekarang.

"Malon! Gua menang loh! Inget taruhan kita?", sahut kakaknya sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Mana bisa lupa? Lu ngingetin gue setiap lima menit sekali.", jawabnya dengan wajah masam.

Kakaknya hanya tertawa sambil merangkul pundaknya. Aroma tidak mengenakkan terkoar sampai ke hidungnya.

"Endon! Bau keringet lu! Jangan deket-deket gua!"

Ia tidak peduli dan tetap merangkul pundak adiknya. Setelah berdebat beberapa lama, akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia melepas rangkulannya dan pergi menemui timnya.

"Hei, Malon.", ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"Sampai ketemu di final nanti.", sekilas terlihat senyuman hangat di wajah sang personifikasi negeri melati.

"Iya. Itu juga kalo lo bisa sampe final.", ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kakaknya.

.

**B - Bald**

Sehari setelah kemenangan Indonesia, Malaysia menepati janjinya. Sebelum pertandingan, mereka sempat bertaruh. Dan Indonesialah yang menang. Jadi, Malaysia dengan wajah ingin menangis terpaksa melaksanakan hukuman yang telah disiapkan Indonesia.

"Udah, lon. Gak papa. Nanti juga tumbuh lagi.", kata Indonesia dengan santai.

"Berisik.", jawab Malaysia dengan nada sebal.

"Kiper timnas aja banyak fans-nya walaupun kinclong.", Indonesia menambahkan.

"Diem lu.", Malaysia semakin kesal.

"Lagian kan enak, adem. Gak ribet lagi. Gak bakal kutuan. Hemat sampo."

"BACOT LU!", Malaysia meledak.

Indonesia pun terdiam sebentar. Lalu, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya…

"Malon…"

"Apa hah?"

"Gantengan begini, lho, lon… Kenapa gak dibotakin dari dulu aja?"

"#%$^~#$$#!"

Begitulah hukuman untuk Malaysia. Pembotakan.

~.~

Keesokan harinya…

"PFFFFT- KAK MALAYSIA BOTAK! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Malaysia hanya dapat meratapi nasib kegundulannya yang mengakibatkan ejekan dari adik-adiknya.

.

**C - Collapse**

Hari ini, pertandingan Indonesia melawan Filipina. Malaysia datang menontonnya. Malaysia selalu datang menonton pertandingan Indonesia dan diam-diam ia mendukung Indonesia bersama dengan 250 juta _supporter_ lainnya. Ia selalu berharap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Indonesia di final nanti. Seperti kata-kata Indonesia setelah mengalahkannya.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan tegang. Permainan Filipina yang kasar benar-benar menguras tenaga Indonesia. Terlihat dari wajahnya, ia benar-benar kelelahan dalam melawannya. Tetapi, ia tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berjuang sampai peluit berbunyi. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan rakyatnya.

Akhirnya, pertandingan selesai. Indonesia menang. Senyum mengembang di bibir Malaysia. Tinggal satu lawan lagi untuk bertemu kembali di final. Tinggal satu pertandingan lagi untuk dapat membalas rangkulan sang kakak tercinta di pundaknya.

Satu lagi…

"I- INDONESIA!"

Tiba-tiba, sang pemuda merah putih terjatuh di tengah lapangan. Ia pingsan. Nampaknya, Filipina benar-benar telah meruntuhkan segenap tenaganya. Malaysia ingin sekali turun ke lapangan. Ia ingin mengetahui keadaan kakak tersayang. Ia ingin menghampiri Indonesia dan memeluknya. Tapi, yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa akan keselamatan kakaknya dari atas tribun.

.

**D - Damage**

Pandangannya menggelap. Nafasnya melemah. Rasa sakit di kepalanya terus menyerang tanpa belas kasihan. Tim medis segera turun tangan dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan khusus.

Seorang pemuda berbaju putih menghampirinya. Ia bertanya apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kepalaku sakit.", hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

Ia melihat ke penjuru ruangan. Ada dua rekan setimnya yang sedang ditangani oleh tim medis. Kaki salah satu temannya luka memar dan berdarah. Sepertinya ia sudah jatuh dan dijegal berkali-kali.

Lalu, ia melihat ke arah pintu. Ada seorang petugas medis berbaju putih sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berbaju batik yang sepertinya familiar di matanya. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka identitas pria itu. Tetapi, rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerang, dan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Aaaargh.", ia mengerang.

Petugas medis segera menghampirinya. Begitu juga pria berbaju batik tadi. Matanya buram. Ia tidak dapat mengenali pria itu. Yang ia tahu, pria itu selalu menggenggam tangannya di dalam ruangan medis.

Yang ia tahu, pria itu mengelus rambutnya lembut dan mengecup keningnya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Bertahanlah, Indonesia."

.

**E - Euphoria**

Lima hari sebelum pertandingan final Indonesia vs Malaysia. Indonesia telah kembali cerah ceria walaupun ia masih dalam masa pemulihan. Di sisi kanan keningnya, terdapat kain kassa yang menutupi luka kecil hasil penjegalan pemain Filipina. Lututnya berwarna biru keungu-unguan karena memar. Tetapi tidak apa. Semua luka itu sesuai dengan harga kemenangannya yang penuh perjuangan.

Sekarang ia berada di kamarnya. Ia menyalakan laptopnya dan menghubungkan koneksi _internet_. Dengan sabar ia menunggu koneksinya terhubung.

"Lemot amat, sih. Ck."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya koneksi terhubung. Ia segera mengklik _icon_ Motzila Fayerfoks. Ia lalu membuka Feisbuk dan masuk ke akunnya. Ia memandangi layar laptopnya dengan senyum haru.

'_Garuda di dadaku… Garuda kebanggaanku… Kuyakin final nanti pasti menaaaang…'_

_You and 10 people like this._

'_GO, INDONESIA! WIN IT! GO TIMNAS!'_

_You and 23 people like this._

'_GANYANG HARIMAU MELAYU!'_

_You and 4 people like this._

'_INDONESIA (prokprokprokprokprok)'_

_You and 18 people like this._

'_Terbanglah, Garudaku!'_

_You and 19 people like this._

Lalu ia membuka Tuiter, Plerek, dan situs jaringan sosial lainnya. Semuanya sama. Semuanya mendukung dirinya. Betapa ia merasa dicintai saat ini. Ia merasa terharu akan euforia yang melanda rakyatnya. Tetapi, selain rasa haru, ia juga merasakan suatu ganjalan dalam hatinya. Ia berpikir, _gimana jadinya kalo gue kalah? Apa mereka bakal benci sama gue? Apa semua status, tuit, plerek, semuanya akan berbalik menghujam gue?_

Semakin dipikirkan, mentalnya semakin terbebani. Ia tidak berani kalah. Ia tidak mau kalah. Dan dalam dirinya, ia tanamkan suatu sugesti.

"Gua gak akan kalah."

.

**F - Fanatics**

"PRANG!"

Pukul empat pagi, Indonesia dibangunkan oleh lemparan batu ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia diterror. Entah oleh siapa. Yang pasti, penerrornya selalu meninggalkan catatan bertuliskan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan. Kali ini, catatan itu diikat di batu yang memecahkan jendela kamarnya. Catatan itu berbunyi 'Budak Indon pasti kalah!'

Indonesia menyobek kertas itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Ia marah. Ia tidak terima direndahkan seperti itu. Siangnya, ia segera ke rumah Malaysia. Ia menggedor pintu dengan keras.

"HEH, MALAY! KELUAR LO!"

Malaysia segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan, sih, Indo- BUK!"

Indonesia tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Malaysia dengan keras.

"APA-APAAN KATA LO? MESTINYA ITU PERTANYAAN GUE! APA MAKSUD SUPPORTER LO NERROR-NERROR GUE?"

Malaysia mengusap wajahnya yang tadi ditonjok oleh Indonesia. Denga wajah santai, ia menepuk pundak Indonesia.

"Santai, dong…"

Indonesia menepis tangan Malaysia. Emosinya semakin memuncak.

"JAWAB, MALAYSIASU!"

Malaysia mendesah panjang.

"Udah lah… Wajar aja… Paling cuma fanatik.", jawab Malaysia. Jawaban tidak tepat yang menghasilkan satu tonjokan cinta dari kakak tersayang.

.

**G - Gamble**

"Eh, Ndon, taruhan lagi, yuk…"

Indonesia yang sedang membaca entah-itu-komik-apa-sepertinya-tentang-hubungan-pria-dengan-pria mengalihkan pandangannya ke adiknya yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Yakin? Rambut lu aja belom balik lagi. Udah berani ngajak taruhan lu?", jawab Indonesia sambil mengusap kepala Malaysia dengan wajah mengejek.

"Tch. Udah. Mau apa enggak? Apa lu takut kalah?", Malaysia menyeringai dengan muka sama mengejek ke Indonesia.

Ugh. Tepat sasaran.

"Si- Siapa bilang gua takut kalah? Yaudah, taruhan apa?", _tsundere_ Indonesia keluar.

Malaysia menyembulkan senyum yang mencurigakan. _Gotcha!_, katanya dalam hati.

"Gini… Yang kalah harus…"

.

**H - Hell**

"APA?", Indonesia terkejut mendengar ide Malaysia.

"Lu budek, ya? Perlu gua ulang sekali lagi? Yang kalah nanti harus…"

"Gua denger, tolol! Tapi, serius lu?"

Malaysia mengangguk. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali menemui Indonesia sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Dan yang kalah harus pake ini.", Malaysia menambahkan sambil menyeringai. Seringai yang membuat Indonesia semakin ingin menamparnya.

Pipi Indonesia memerah. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya memakai kostum memalukan itu. Lebih baik ia jatuh ke neraka daripada mengenakan baju itu di depan umum dan harus melayani bocah tengik melayu itu seharian.

"Gimana? Kalo lo takut, sih, gak usah. Ahempengecutahem.", Malaysia memanasi benak Indonesia.

"Oke! Gua terima tantangan lo!", Indonesia tentu saja tidak mau dibilang pengecut.

Lalu, mereka berjabat tangan tanda persetujuan mereka atas taruhan ini. Taruhan yang lebih buruk dari neraka untuk Indonesia.

.

**I - Idiot**

_Bego. Bego bego bego._

Indonesia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

_Bego banget, sih, lu, Indonesia._

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri tanpa suara.

_Bisa-bisanya lu mau taruhan sama si melayu licik._

Ekspresinya tercampur antara kesal, bingung, takut, dan sebagainya.

_Dia pasti udah siap-siap curang di final nanti._

Ia terus mengutuk perjanjian neraka yang telah ia setujui dengan Malaysia.

_Kalo gua beneran kalah, mau ditaro dimana muka gua ini?_

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat mengiyakan ide adiknya itu.

_Idioooot. Emang gua ini idioooot._

Dengan frustasi, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

_Ah. Tenang, Indonesia. Tenang. Optimis! Gua pasti bisa menang! Pasti!_

Ia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

_Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan hambamu ini dipermalukan setelah final nanti. Amin._

Setelah berdo'a dengan penuh pengharapan, akhirnya Indonesia pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Do'a sebelum tidurnya memang unik.

"Idiot…", Indonesia mengigau.

Bahkan setelah tertidur pun ia masih mengutuk dirinya idiot.

.

**J - Jerk**

Sejak Indonesia dan Malaysia bertaruh, Malaysia sering mengulang-ulang kata 'Budak' di depan Indonesia. Kostum 'itu' pun dipajang oleh Malaysia di ruang rapat ASEAN. Setiap adik-adiknya bertanya, Malaysia hanya menjawab "Hadiah buat orang." sambil menyeringai ke arah Indonesia.

Final semakin dekat. Mental Indonesia naik-turun bagai ombak. Ia sering tiba-tiba merasa takut. Tapi, ia segera mengusir ketakutannya dengan berpikir optimis. Ia selalu menanamkan dalam benaknya bahwa ia akan menang. Ya, ia pasti menang. Ia tidak akan tega mengecewakan pendukungnya.

Sedangkan Malaysia, dengan angkuhnya menyindir-nyindir Indonesia yang mulai kalut. Ia selalu menggoda dan mengejek Indonesia. Ia sering sengaja mengatakan hal-hal yang ia tahu dapat menjatuhkan mental Indonesia.

"Heh, Ndon."

"Hmm?"

"Lu yakin bakal menang? Kalo lu kalah, lu bisa digebukin sama pendukung lu yang ramenya gak ketulungan. Mereka pasti kecewa sama lu. Mending mundur aja, deh… Daripada lu jadi babak belur.", Malaysia sengaja memanas-manasi Indonesia.

Indonesia terdiam sesaat. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Malaysia berusan.

_Mereka bisa kecewa sama gue. Apa gue mundur aja, ya?_

"Lagian, lu sanggup emangnya bayar taruhan? Lu beneran rela ngerendahin diri lu sendiri serendah itu?", Malaysia menambahkan dengan nada seakan-akan simpatik.

_Ini sebanding gak, sih, sama perjuangan gue? Apa gue bakal berakhir serendah itu?_

"Udah lah, Ndon… Gue kan _seme_. Lu udah ditakdirkan jadi _uke_ ASEAN. Mundur aja, ya?"

Kata-kata terakhir Malaysia membuat pipi sang pemuda merah putih merona. Ia segera menghentikan intramonolog sedihnya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Se- _seme_? _Uke_? Gua _uke_? U- _uke_nya siapa?", Indonesia bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Semburat merah di pipinya semakin terlihat.

Mendengar pertanyaan Indonesia, pipi Malaysia ikut merona. Tapi, ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya kembali beberapa detik kemudian. Lalu ia tersenyum nakal ke arah Indonesia.

"Ukenya gua, lah.", Malaysia menjawab dengan nada santai namun cukup menggoda untuk membuat Indonesia semakin salah tingkah.

"A- Apa-apaan, lay?", Indonesia berubah _tsundere_ lengkap dengan bibir cemberut khasnya. Ugh. Terlalu imut.

"Perlu gua ulang?", Malaysia semakin ingin menggoda Indonesia.

"E- Enggak usah.", Indonesia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat-semburat yang muncul di pipinya.

Malaysia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan '_uke_'-nya.

"Bercanda, kok, Ndon. Hahaha aku pulang dulu, ya, _uke_-ku yang manis…", ia meninggalkan Indonesia yang jantungnya sudah lari entah kemana.

"….Ugh. Malaysial. _That jerk_."

.

**K - KYAAAAA! (?)**

Malamnya, Indonesia dihantui ocehan 'seme-uke' Malaysia tadi siang.

_Uke? Gua uke? Dari sisi mana gua uke? Apalagi ukenya 'dia'._

Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Mencoba kabur meninggalkan realita dan pergi ke alam bawah sadar. Semakin ia memaksakan dirinya, semakin frustasi ia jadinya.

_Lagian, mana mau gua sama dia? Kalaupun gua mau, gua kan lebih manly dari dia. Masa uke, sih?_

Ia mengulang kalimat terakhir pada intramonolognya.

_Eh, gua mikir apa, sih? Enggak. Gua enggak bakalan mau sama dia. Dia sama gua kan musuh!_

Tiba-tiba, pikirannya melayang ke Malaysia. Pemuda bertubuh hampir pendek yang lumayan mirip dengannya. Hanya kulitnya lebih putih dan matanya sedikit lebih sipit dari Indonesia. Ia mengulang-ulang kata-kata Malaysia dalam pikirannya.

"_...Uke-ku yang manis."_

Semburat-semburat merah muda kembali muncul di kulit sawo matangnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dan bagaimana ia bisa merasa seperti ini.

_Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa?_

Ia mencengkeram bantalnya dan membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Ia berharap tidak akan ada yang mendengar suaranya di dalam bantal merah putihnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

**L - Lose**

Pertandingan final telah usai. Papan skor menunjukkan angka 1 untuk adiknya dan 2 untuknya. Semestinya ia gembira. Semestinya sorak sorai pendukungnya sudah mewarnai stadion. Semestinya airmata dan senyum puas muncul di wajah rekan-rekan timnya. Semestinya, ia menang.

Tapi, semua kata-kata tadi diawali dengan 'semestinya'. Dan tidak, _author_ tidak salah mengetik. Semuanya memang tidak terjadi sesuai 'semestinya'.

Dadanya sesak. Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah, pandangannya kosong. Ia tidak tega- ia tidak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah pendukungnya yang kecewa. Salah satu rekan timnya menangis kecewa. Ia menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk, dan dengan suara jam weker ia akan bangun tidak lama lagi.

Ia menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu.

_Ayo, bunyi, alarm laknat! Bunyi!_

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Hoi, Indon!", seseorang memanggilmu. Suaranya familiar. Suara itu. Suara-'nya'.

"Hahaha gua menang! Lagian, budak main bola! Cuci ngepel saja, lah, awak…", tawa puas yang menyebalkan itu memekakkan telinganya. Membuatnya ingin menggunting mulut besar itu.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya yang ramping. Ingin sekali ia memukul-'nya'. Ingin sekali ia memaki-maki 'dia'. Tapi, tidak bisa. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam di tempat dan menerima setiap kesombongan sang pemuda melayu berseragam biru tua.

"Siap-siap, ya, budak! Besok rasain pembalasan gua! Hahahaha!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir-'nya' sebelum pergi meninggalkannya untuk pengambilan piala. Piala yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Hei, Malon!", ia memanggil si pemuda congkak tadi saat pulang.

"Apa, budak?", pemuda melayu itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Selamat, ya.", ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah sang pemenang palsu sambil berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin.

Untuk sesaat, pemuda melayu itu terkejut. Lalu, dengan ragu-ragu ia berjabat tangan dengan sang pecundang jujur.

"Uhm, makasih?"

Lalu, ia meninggalkan sang pemuda melayu dengan tangan gemetar. Entah karena udara dingin atau karena aura kebencian yang terus ia tahan dalam dirinya. Di perjalanan pulang, ia berhenti sebentar. Ia mengulang saat-saat pemberian piala di kepalanya. Lalu, ia mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Cuma piala kosong, kok.", ia tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

**M - My Dear  
**

Kulit putih bersih. Bola mata coklat penuh kebanggaan. Rambut hitam pendek dengan potongan rapi.

Semuanya kuwariskan padanya.

Piala emas mengkilap. Uang sebesar US$100.000,00. Penghargaan top scorer.

Terpaksa kurelakan padanya juga.

Batik. Reog Ponorogo. Tari Pendet.

Ia menginginkan itu. Tapi, yang itu tidak boleh, sayang.

Aku.

Kubagi setengah untuknya.

.

.

_Adikku sayang, _

_gapailah segala impianmu yang tidak dapat kuberikan untukmu. _

_._

_Tertanda,_

_Indonesia._

**(A-M End. N-Z next chap :D)**


	2. N to Z

Disclaimer: APH **masih** punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Hidekaz mati juga APH gak akan diwariskan ke saya. Tch. Kalo lagu "Kosong" itu punya Dewa 19.

Pairing: Male!MalaysiaXMale!Indonesia

Rate: T

Warning: Slight shounen-ai. OOC. Gagal. Ancur. Judul gak nyambung. Gak penting. Gak suka? Salah sendiri baca-baca. -plak!-

**N - No**

Seragam 'itu' masih terpajang di lemari kaca di sisi ruang rapat ASEAN. Indonesia memandanginya dengan horror. Ia merasa harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak oleh 'adik' kesayangannya. Benaknya melayang. Betapa ia ingin meremukkan wajah angkuh yang saat ini berada di sampingnya -menertawakannya.

"Jadi? Tunggu apa lagi, Endon?," sang 'adik' biadab memasang senyum puas ke arah kakaknya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lemas.

Indonesia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa 'adik'-nya telah mengkhianatinya. Ia tidak bisa -dan tidak mau menerima kekalahannya. Tidak sepantasnya ia kalah. Dan ia memang tidak kalah. _Kecurangan bukanlah kemenangan yang layak_, begitu pikirnya. Kenyataannya, 'kemenangan yang layak' itu tidak berlaku di mata wasit.

"Heh, ngelamun lagi! Cepetan pake!," dengan angkuhnya Malaysia melempar kostum 'itu' ke arahnya. Indonesia hanya diam. Ia geram akan kelakuan 'adik'-nya. Adat melayu mengajarkan sopan santun kepada orang lebih tua katanya. Tch. Omong kosong.

"Endon, budek, ya? Budak budek! Hahahaha!," tawa itu. Oh, sungguh memekakkan telinga. Andaikan kekerasan itu tidak melanggar hukum, mulut itu pasti sudah ia jahit rapat-rapat.

"Ck. Udah lah, Ndon. Terima aja. Sekarang lu jadi budak gua. Sehari doang, kok.,"

Hanya sehari, ya? Hmmm, _HELL NO_!

"Tidak mau."

"Ha? Loh? Katanya bukan pengecut? Petok petok! _You chicken_!," Malaysia mengejek-ejek kemunduran sang 'kakak'. Ia menirukan kelakuan ayam yang pengecut. Sungguh, ia sangat cocok menjadi ayam sungguhan. Andai ilmu santet itu tidak dosa, Indonesia pasti sudah memelihara ayam melayu tampan sekarang.

"Dasar, budak penakut! Mana prinsip 'janji adalah janji' lo? Cuma satu hari doang padahal. Dasar payah. Gak guna.," ia menambahkan.

Indonesia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tetesan air asin mengalir dari matanya. Setelah sekian lama ia mengemban tanggung jawab untuk membimbing Malaysia, beginikah balasannya? Bukannya pamrih, tetapi apakah ajaran sopan santun yang sudah berulang kali ia contohkan ke Malaysia tidak dapat diserap oleh otak 'adik'-nya? Dengan mudahnya Malaysia mengopi budaya 'kakak'-nya. Semestinya mudah juga baginya mengopi ajaran baik 'kakak'-nya kan?

"Udah lah. Dari awal emang lu budak. Seumur hidup tetep aja jadi budak.,"

"Cukup, Malaysia.," Indonesia menggeram pelan. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Malaysia terdiam sebentar melihat 'kakak'-nya mulai hancur. Wajahnya tersenyum puas, tetapi dadanya terasa panas dan perih. Dia mungkin kejam, tetapi dia masih punya hati. Wow. Mengejutkan.

"Enak sekali, ya, bicaramu tadi. Satu hari menjadi budakmu? Tch. Menyedihkan. Aku memang kakak yang gagal.," Indonesia tersenyum pahit. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit-langit koridor. Bahasanya yang biasanya urakan berubah menjadi baku namun tenang.

Malaysia semakin merenung. Dadanya menjadi sesak.

"Iya. Aku memang mantan budak yang penakut. Aku takut saat melihat Nether membunuh rekan seperjuanganku saat upacara bendera. Aku takut saat tahu Japan meracuni salah satu dokter temanku sampai mati. Aku takut saat melawan mereka berdua. Aku takut akan posisiku sebagai budak yang melawan. Aku takut mati.," air mata turun di pipi sang pejuang garuda. Ia mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku memang penakut, Malaysia. Pengecut sejati. Aku takut akan cambukan, penyiksaan, tembakan senapan, gas nitrat, dan darah yang mengalir di atas seragam tentara coklat-hijauku. Aku takut semuanya.," suaranya semakin lemah, seperti tercekik. Ia menangis dan terus menangis. Ia tidak kuat lagi menahan butiran-butiran kelenjar yang telah lama ia tahan.

Sedangkan Malaysia hanya dapat diam dan menonton 'kakak'-nya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak berguna sekarang, hei, Malon?

"Dan yang paling aku takutkan, hanya kau, Malaysia.," Indonesia menatap mata 'adik'-nya lekat.

"Aku takut saat kau pergi memisahkan dirimu dariku. Aku takut melihatmu hidup sendiri tanpa bimbinganku. Aku takut akan kemandirianmu, Malaysia. Aku takut sekali.,"

Malaysia tersentak. Dadanya semakin sakit. Jantungnya tidak beraturan. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti ubun-ubunnya.

"Aku takut saat England datang. Aku takut ia akan melakukan hal yang Nether lakukan padaku, dan syukurlah ternyata ia datang untuk membantumu. Aku juga takut saat kau merdeka. Aku takut kau akan lupa diri dan menyakiti sekitarmu.," Indonesia menenangkan nadanya. Ia dapat mengendalikan emosinya kembali.

"Dan aku takut saat kau masih bersamaku. Aku takut akan tanggung jawabku terhadapmu. Aku takut aku tidak dapat membimbingmu dengan baik.," mata sang pemuda melati menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Rasa sedih yang telah lama ia pendam bersama kenangan pahit yang tidak terhitung.

"Dan aku takut akan hari ini. Hari dimana kau membuka ketakutanku kembali, Malaysia.,"

Ekspresi Malaysia tak dapat terbaca. Ia bingung. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak mungkin ia mengulang waktu. Andaikan bisa, ia akan mengulang final AFF dan membiarkan dirinya kalah. Tidak rasional memang, tapi hal rasional apa yang bisa dilakukan sekarang?

~.~

_Sesungguhnya, yang paling aku takutkan hanya satu._

_Aku takut mencintaimu, Malaysia._

_Aku takut, jika aku mencintaimu, kau akan menjadikannya alasan untuk menginjakku._

_Tidak, Malaysia. Tidak bisa._

.

.

**O - Obvious**

Keributan di koridor tadi mengundang perhatian anggota rapat yang lain. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menonton argumentasi Malaysia dengan Indonesia. Setelah selesai, semuanya terdiam. Melihat keadaan Indonesia sekarang, tidak mungkin mereka berani. Jika salah bicara satu kata saja, mungkin Indonesia akan kembali menangis meraung-raung.

"Apa liat-liat? Bubar!," Indonesia sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya. Semuanya menghela nafas lega. Begitu pula dengan Malaysia. Masih sambil memegangi kostum 'itu' -yang berakhir sia-sia- ia pergi meninggalkan koridor bersama para 'penonton'.

"Malon!," seseorang memanggilnya.

"Apa, Sing?," ternyata Singapura.

"Kau apakan si Indon?,"

Malaysia terdiam. Dia apakan Indonesia? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Dia marah banget, ya, sama gua?," oh, Malaysia. Tidak ada pertanyaan lebih bodoh lagi, ya?

"Menurutmu?,"

.

.

**P - Phantom**

Tengah malam duduk di lantai balkon. Wajah menghadap langit, menghitung bintang, dan gagal. Mengutuk diri sendiri dalam bahasa melayu. Bingung.

Berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi balkon. Memandangi keadaan sekitar layaknya mata-mata internasional yang dibayar mahal hanya untuk menguntit urusan orang. Menghela nafas panjang dan kembali ke dunia semula. Menghitung bintang sambil mengutuk dalam bahasa melayu. Dasar imbisil.

"Tch. Sial.,"

Gerutuan frustasi keluar. Ekspresi masam terpampang jelas. Ia keluarkan _headset_ dan _handphone_-nya. Wow, Belekberi. Orang kaya.

"Klik.," ia menekan tombol _play_.

_Kamu seperti hantu_

_Terus menghantuiku_

_Ke mana pun tubuhku pergi_

_Kau terus membayangi aku_

Lagu pertama di _playlist_ dimulai. Lagu berbahasa Indonesia, dari Indonesia, oleh _band_ papan atas Indonesia. Ia membuat _video clip_ imajinasinya, dengan dia dan seorang pemuda berkulit sawo matang yang agak mirip dengannya sebagai model. Si bodoh ini. Sudah mengkopi budayanya, sekarang mau mengacak-acak musiknya dengan _video homo_?

_Salahku biarkan kamu_

_Bermain dengan hatiku_

_Aku tak bisa memusnahkan_

_Kau dari pikiranku ini_

Wuih. Dalam.

_Di dalam keramaian aku masih merasa sepi_

_Sendiri memikirkan kamu_

_Kau genggam hatiku_

_Dan kau tuliskan namamu_

_Kau tulis namamu_

Lagu pemicu depresi. Herannya, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik menyentuh tombol stop. Ia terus mendengarkan lagu itu sambil sesekali menyenandungkannya. Mengusir segala macam makhluk malam yang biasanya bergentayangan mencari mangsa. Hebat. Selain pencuri, dia juga dukun ternyata.

_Tubuhku ada di sini_

_Tetapi tidak jiwaku_

_Kosong yang hanya kurasakan_

_Kau telah tinggal di hatiku_

Ia beranjak dari balkon dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Masih sambil mendengarkan lagu itu. Dadanya sesak, tetapi tidak membuatnya berhenti bernyanyi. Untuk mengusir nyamuk mungkin. Kalau iya, usahanya berhasil.

_Di dalam keramaian aku masih merasa sepi_

_Sendiri memikirkan kamu_

_Kau genggam hatiku_

_Dan kau tuliskan namamu_

_Kau tulis namamu_

"Si Indon sengaja, ya, bikin ini lagu buat gua. Tch.," ia menggerutu seiring dengan nada penutup lagu sambil memaki-maki lagu tadi.

Tiba-tiba…

"UWAAAA! SETAAAAN!," seseorang menepuk punggungnya.

"Enak aja. Heh, bukan gua yang bikin itu lagu, tapi rakyat gua. Dan itu bukan buat lu, sableng!," ternyata si model video clip imajiner nomor dua.

"I- Indon…," ia terengah-engah kaget.

"Apa?,"

"Setan lu.,"

Dan mereka berdua menjalani malam yang indah berdua di kamar bernuansa melayu. Memukuli satu sama lain sambil bermain laser dengan Bang Gayusuck.

.

.

**Q - Queen**

Kita harus hormat kepada yang lebih tua, menurut dia. Apalagi kalau orang itu telah merawat dan menjaga kita. Kita sudah sepatutnya membalas budi baiknya. Dan menurutnya, dia lebih tua dan telah menjagaku sejak kecil.

Hormat padanya? Bah!

Lebih baik aku menghormati bokong anak kera daripada menghormatinya. Memangnya siapa dia? Raja?

Sifatnya yang sok alim dan bangsawan di depan negara lain. Padahal, kepada adiknya sendiri bahasa paling urakan sekalipun dapat ia keluarkan dengan santai dan tanpa dosa.

Pandangannya yang mantap dan selalu terarah ke depan, seakan ia sedang memikirkan revolusi untuk maju. Padahal, di depan rumahnya itu memang ada 'Warung Tegal' -yang kuragukan pemiliknya asli dari Tegal- kesayangannya.

Keberaniannya melawan ketidakadilan yang begitu diagungkan, sama sekali tak dapat dipercaya oleh masyarakat awam. Hah! Rasakan! Sok anggun dan sok suci, tetapi rakyatnya sendiri tak ada yang dapat dipercaya. Petingginya yang berwajah agung dan 'kaya', sudah jelas mengkhianatinya. Si bodoh ini. Masih saja mengandalkan mereka. "Tunggu saatnya tiba" katamu? Oh, Tuhan… Sebelum 'saatnya' tiba, kau sudah mati dibunuh rakyatmu.

Kelakuanmu itu… Tidak bisa lebih sok lagi, ya?

Kau kira dengan bersikap bak raja yang bijaksana, kau telah berhasil menjadi 'raja yang bijaksana'? Cih. Pandang dulu dirimu itu. Tidak bisa lebih naïf lagi, ya? Mau saja kau dibodohi dan diinjak-injak oleh 'bos' dan 'kaki-tangan'mu sendiri. Tapi, saat aku-atau negara lain mencoba menginjakmu, sifat sok 'raja'mu malah keluar. Bodohnya kau ini. Tapi, selain bodoh, keberanianmu boleh juga. Hanya otakmu saja yang perlu kau asah setajam keberanian naifmu itu.

Kau itu tidak cocok jadi raja, Ndon. Tidak cocok sama sekali.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku menghinamu sebagai budak, ya. Walaupun, pasti akan menyenangkan mempunyai dirimu melayaniku setiap hari. Ah, tapi, sudahlah…

Sifat berani, naïf, agung, namun bodohmu itu seperti perempuan. Kau itu bukan raja, Indonesia.

Raja tidak ada yang naïf. Raja tidak ada yang polos mengacu ke bodoh. Raja tidak ada yang cengeng.

Dan seorang raja tidak akan sudi menangis di dekapan kekasihnya seperti sekarang.

Kau itu ratuku, Indonesia. Dan kuharap akan selalu begitu.

.

.

**R - Run**

Tugasmu menumpuk, tuh. Sudah setinggi puncak Pegunungan Jayawijaya. Eh, tapi puncaknya kan sudah mulai meleleh, ya? Ah, pokoknya sudah menumpuk banyak sekali.

Lari, Indonesia. Lari!

Bosmu pusing. Dia sedang mengomelimu, lagi. Ia menceracau tentang dana pemasukkan, dana pegeluaran. Keuntungan, kerugian. Uang, uang, uang. Bla, bla, bla. Sudah, deh, pak. Semua sudah mengerti. Ini sudah kedua, eh bukan, tiga, eh, tujuh, eh, pokoknya sudah sering bapak mendongeng hal yang sama! Intinya, bapak tidak mau rugi, kan? Bapak mau uang, kan? Kalau mau uang, ya sudah sana, KERJA YANG BENER! Bisanya ngomel doang.

Lari, Indonesia. Lari!

Akhirnya, bosmu selesai juga. Tapi, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Huwaaa, kau terlambat rapat ASEAN! Dasar, bos bleguk!

Lari, Indonesia. Lari!

"Brak!," pintu yang malang. Ruangan rapat sudah sangat sepi. Tinggal tiga 'adik'mu yang masih di sana. Itu pun mereka sudah beranjak dari kursi masing-masing. Oh, betapa malunya.

Lari, Indonesia. Lari!

"Lu terlambat lagi, Ndon. Ck. Untung tadi gua nyatet hasil rapat. Enak banget lu, ya? Tiap telat tinggal nyontek.," 'adik' yang baik. Ingin kupeluk rasanya.

Lari, Indonesia. Lari!

Eh, tapi, masa peluk dia? Tidak jadi. Jangan lari ke sana, Indonesia! Bahaya!

"Ngapain bengong? Ayo, pulang.," tawaran bagus.

Tunggu. Jangan lari dulu, Indonesia. Diam sebentar di situ. Genggam tangannya.

"WAAA HUJAN!,"

Genggam tangannya. Lari, Indonesia! Lari bersamanya di bawah hujan. Menuju rumah _kalian_.

.

.

**S - Smile**

"Hei, Laos, kata kamu senyum si Indon itu gimana, sih?," pertanyaan pertama di Minggu pagi. Absurd sekali kau, Malaysia.

"Hm? Senyumnya Kak Nesia, ya? Sejuk tapi sesak.," jawab si kecil Laos.

"Gimana, tuh, maksudnya?," ups. Laos manis, bahasamu terlalu tinggi untuk otak 'kakak' melayumu ini. Pengetahuan diksinya itu terbatas, sayang.

"Gimana apanya, kak?," tuh, kau jadi bingung, kan? Makanya, adik manis. Lain kali, tak usah kau gubris 'kakak'mu itu. Dia hanya melanjutkan setengah dari igauan subuhnya, kok.

"Ya, yang kamu bilang tadi. 'Sejuk tapi sesak', tuh, gimana maksudnya?," oh la la. Otak anak ini memang super tidak sensitif.

"Ummm, gimana, ya? Pokonya, kalau Kak Nesia senyum, rasanya sejuk. Seakan semuanya baik-baik aja dan akan selalu begitu.," anak kecil tidak pernah bohong, lho, Malaysia.

"Terus bagian sesaknya?," oh, iya. Bagian itu. Aku juga penasaran, Laos.

"Coba kakak perhatiin Kak Nesia. Dia selalu senyum untuk kita, walaupun kita enggak senyum untuk dia. Rasanya sesak kalau inget waktu aku nakal, terus Kak Nesia marah. Tapi, setelah marah pasti dia senyum lagi dan sayang lagi sama aku.," imut sekali penjelasanmu, adik manis.

"Kak Malay masa enggak sadar, sih? Kan Kak Nesia paling sering senyum ke kakak. Padahal, kalian habis berantem.," eh? La- Laos, kamu bicara apa? Mana sudi aku tersenyum padanya?

"Senyum ke aku? Hahaha! Senyum apa? Senyum balas dendam? Senyum mesum?," kurang ajar. Untuk apa aku tersenyum mesum padamu? Berpikir yang tidak mesum tentangmu saja aku sudah cukup jijik.

"Senyum tulus kok, kak.,"

Eh?

~.~

"Kau sedang apa menempel ke pintu begitu, Indonesia? Menguping?,"

"Eh, Indon, sejak kapan lu di situ?,"

Sialan kau, Singapura.

.

.

**T - Tulip **

"Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar!,"

Wah, sudah adzan subuh. Brunei sudah bangun, belum, ya? Kalau si Indon pasti belum. Kalau Brunei sudah bangun mungkin dia yang akan membangunkannya. Tapi, jadi tidak enak juga. Aku kan lebih tua dari dia. Mestinya itu tugasku, ya. Ya sudah, aku saja yang membangunkan si kerbau mabuk itu. Hhhh…

"Cklek!,"

Brunei belum ke sini. Tumben. Apa mungkin dia wudhu dulu, ya? Ugh. Kamarnya berantakan sekali. Seperti bongkahan besi berkarat yang dulunya titanic. Hebat. Perasaan kerjaannya tidak banyak, bisa-bisanya kamar ini terlihat seperti habis jadi lokasi kerja rodi. Ah, kerja rodi. Jadi ingat Netherlands. Tch.

"Pluk!,"

Suara apa itu? Asalnya dari dekat jendela. Aduh, jangan-jangan salah satu sahabat gaibnya si Indon. Duh, ehm, permisi, mas, mbak, pak, apalah. Eh? Apaan, nih? Bunga? Kok nguncup begini? Ini kan...

Tulip.

Tch. Sial. Netherlands sialan. Main serobot saja.

~.~

"Kak, ngapain di kamar Kak Indo? Udah sholat subuh belum?,"

"Eh, Brunei. Ah, iya, ya. Tadi mau apa, ya, gua kesini? Aduh, belom. Kakak sholat dulu, ya, Brun! Tolong bangunin si kebo yang abis dibius ini. Suruh sholat biar tobat.,"

Tadi aku mau apa, ya, ke kamar anak ini? Oh, iya! Kan semestinya aku yang membangunkan bocah idiot ini. Ah, ya sudahlah. Ada Brunei ini. Eh, mumpung ada Brunei…

"Brun, tolong sekalian bilang si Indon tulipnya buat kakak, ya.,"

"Tulip?,"

.

.

**U - Underwear**

Hari ini merah putih lagi. Sama seperti kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarinnya lagi. Selalu merah putih. Tidak ada yang lain apa?

Bosan aku melihatnya, Ndon. Aku muak melihat warna lambang musuhku setiap hari.

Kalau boleh request, bisa tolong diganti dengan yang warna hitam transparan dan bercorak? Pasti lebih keren daripada merah putih yang membosankan. Aku berani jamin, deh!

Merah berarti berani, putih artinya suci.

…..

Vulgar sekali kau, Ndon.

**~.~**

"Ehm, lon, muka gua di atas sini.,"

.

.

**V - Vandalism **

"_Demonstrasi mahasiswa anarkis kembali terjadi di depan kantor walikota XXX, daerah XXI."_

Berita itu lagi. Ini benar koran edisi terbaru, kan? Kok isinya sama dengan koran kemarin? Ah, biarlah. Toh hal semacam ini bukan berita baru lagi, apalagi jika aku membacanya di koran Indonesia.

"Ndon, mahasiswa lu urakan amat, sih.,"

"Enak aja! Itu bukan urakan! Mereka cuma mau menagih hak yang semestinya jadi punya mereka!,"

Marah, ya? Dasar over sensitif.

"Lu sebagai personifikasi negara bukannya bantu ngembaliin hak mereka supaya gak terjadi keributan, malah enak-enakan di rumah.,"

"Ugh. Ta- Tapi, kan itu di luar kuasa gua! I- Itu udah diambil alih sama bos gua!,"

Tepat sasaran.

"Jadi, lu ngebiarin mereka bersikap urakan?,"

"Bu- Bukan begitu! Mereka bukan urakan!,"

Ya, bukan urakan -awalnya.

"Iya, iya, ngerti. Bukan urakan, kok. Cuma vandalisme kan?,"

"F*ck you, lon."

.

.

**W - Wish**

"Kak Nesia! Meteor!,"

"Eh, mana, Laos?,"

"Itu!,"

"_Make a wish_, Laos!,"

"Kata Kak Singapur, itu kan cuma takhayul.,"

"Dia kan gak asik. Jangan didengerin."

"Hmm, iya, deh!,"

~.~

_Tuhan, maaf kalau aku memohon kepada meteor buatanmu. Aku tidak musyrik, kok. Aku hanya menemukan media lain untuk meminta kepadamu. _

_Tiga permintaan saja, kok, Tuhan. Enggak muluk-muluk._

_Satu, aku mohon selesaikanlah segala permasalahan seluruh rakyatku._

_Amin._

_Dua, aku mohon berikan aku petunjukMu dalam menjaga seluruh rakyatku dan adik-adikku._

_Amin._

_Tiga…_

_Yang ini agak panjang, Tuhan._

_Kumohon, biarkan aku kembali ke masa lalu. Kembali ke saat aku tidak takut menggenggam tangannya. Ke saat aku tidak takut mencium keningnya dan memeluknya. _

_Saat-saat aku dan dia kembali ke rumah kecil kita bersama sekali lagi._

"Amin.,"

~.~

"Kak Nesia tadi minta apa?,"

"Rahasia…,"

.

.

**X - X?**

Apa ini? Peta? Denah? Huruf X?

Peta harta karun?

Ya ampun, anak ini dapat darimana? Jangan bilang dia menyembunyikan harta yang nilainya tak dapat ditulis di kertas saking banyak nol-nya.

Untung aku menemukan peta ini. Dasar bodoh. Menaruh apa-apa sembarangan. Masa peta ditaruh di keranjang pakaian dalam?

[Memangnya kau punya urusan apa dengan keranjang pakaian dalam si Indon, lon?]

Ah, jadi penasaran. Apa, sih, yang dia sembunyikan?

~.~

Ini dia. Titik X. Semoga aku tidak salah membaca peta.

"Sruk. Sruk.,"

Ya ampun, harta macam apa ini? Dikuburnya tidak dalam sama sekali. Kotaknya kecil pula. Apa, sih, isinya?

Aduh, dikunci. Ah, ya, obeng.

"Cklek!,"

Berhasil! Sekarang, tinggal buka.

Eh, apa ini? Foto? Haha mungkin foto memalukannya, ya? Semoga iya. Dengan begini, aku bisa mengerjainya sampai puas.

Tunggu. Foto ini, kan…

~.~

_Tahun 1932_

_Aku (Kiri), Malaya (Kanan)._

_Di halaman belakang rumah kita._

.

.

**Y - You**

"Hei, Ndon, ada orang yang lu benci banget, gak?,"

"Ada.,"

"Gua?,"

"Iya.,"

"Berarti lu suka sama Nether, ya?,"

"Bukan Nethere.,"

"Terus siapa?,"

"_You, moron_.,"

.

.

**Z - Zero**

Kalau kau bertanya, perbandingan dirimu dengan orang hebat, kau itu nol.

Nol. Kosong. Tidak bernilai dan tidak ternilai. Dapat bertambah, tak dapat berkurang.

Nol. Sendiri, tetapi tidak sendiri seperti satu. Hampa namun dapat terisi.

Nol. Tidak dapat diubah. Tidak akan terbagi. Tetap.

Karena kau itu nol. Tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan apapun.

**(END. YAAAY~)**

**A/N: Maaf jelek. Eh, eh, yang baca ini bacanya sambil dengerin Hatsune Miku - Last Night, Good Night. Gak tau kenapa pas aja. (Padahal gak nyambung). Review~~~**


End file.
